1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with containment, use and storage of large volumes of liquids and, more particularly, to a containment system located in a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The devisement of underwater storage systems has been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,383,840, 2,894,268, and 3,113,699. These systems contemplated the storage of petroleum products such as gasoline and fuel oil and the delivery of such to sea-going vessels and the like. Because petroleum products have a specific gravity much less than water, it is necessary to provide anchoring means to prevent the storage containers from floating to the surface. It is also necessary to construct the containers to withstand the pressure differential created by the buoyancy force of the storaged petroleum products in water. This force becomes extremely significant at depths greater than about thirty feet such that the container construction costs become prohibitive at depths therebeyond.
To withstand the effects of water currents and buoyancy forces, elaborate steel housings have been developed to enclose flexible containers or rigid steel tanks have been used which are secured to concrete bases. Obviously, the corrosive forces of water, particularly salt water, render the above systems not feasible for the containment of water wherein large volumes must be stored inexpensively.